Dense
by siriusxremus22
Summary: James has loved Sirius for as long as he can remember. Remus realized it. So why didn't Sirius? Why did he have to be so... Dense? Warning:Lemons  Disclaimer: I do not own anything that honor belongs to J.K. Rowlings!
1. Chapter 1

Dense

James had a secret. One he'd kept from Lily since the first day they'd met. He was in love with Sirius Black. He'd never told Sirius of course, but it was always there, urging him on whenever his best friend was near him. Only Lupin knew, and that had been an accident. Mooney's instincts were always too good.

Unfortunately for him, Padfoot was completely oblivious. At that moment the object of his affection was amusing himself by using magic to toss the first years into the lake. James watched him. Sirius was so beautiful, slim with a face that animated when he laughed.

Sirius turned to James laughing, and beckoned him over. James smiled and walked over, "Oi James, D'you think we should fish them out of there before something eats them?" he asked grinning hugely. James' breath caught for a second, then he grinned, "Yeah, I s'pose we should. After all, we don't want to be expelled."

Lupin watched his tow best friends rescuing the first years, and shook his head. The only person more oblivious than Sirius was Severus. That damn Slytherin. No matter what Remus did, Snape never figured it out. Remus heard Wormtail rustling around him happily watching James and Sirius. "Calm down Peter, you're making it hard for me to read." Lupin reprimanded softly.

Pettigrew flinched, "S-sorry Remus, my f-friend." He said in his cowardly way. Personally Remus didn't understand Peter. How could someone be so cowardly? Remus suddenly wondered if one's animagi form reflected the personality of the person. It would explain why Pettigrew's animagus was a rat. Remus smiled slightly turning back to his book.

"Prongs, mate?" Sirius said after all the first years were safe. "Yeah Padfoot?" James asked walking toward Remus and Peter. Sirius' expression was stormy for a second, and then he grinned, "Nothing. It's not important." He said. James got the impression that it had actually been really important, but shook off the feeling. Sirius would've told him if it'd been truly important.

Remus looked up as his friends approached. He smiled, but that quickly fell when he heard two Hufflepuff girls talking about Severus. "Lord did you see Snape? His hair is so greasy, and he always frowns." The first girl giggled. "Yeah. You think he'd just leave, I mean … no one even likes him." said the second girl smiling blandly. The second girl's comment really set his teeth on edge. He- Remus Lupin- wanted Severus there. 'Sides Snape's hair wasn't greasy at all. It was soft and silky. Also, you'd always frown too if you were picked on as much as Sev was.

He became aware of Sirius waving his hand in front of Remus' face. James just watched him with a peculiar look on his face. Remus moved his head slightly to the left, indicating it was nothing. At least James wasn't dense, Remus thought as Potter lightly nodded in understanding.

"You can stop that now Sirius." Remus said sighing. Maybe he was feeling off because of the full moon being that night. 'Yeah- that was probably it.' He thought standing up. "C'mon the bell is going to ring soon lets head to class." He said. The whole way to class James wondered what was wrong with Remus, but knew better than to ask. Mooney would tell him if he wanted to. The four headed off to History of Magic, Peter bringing up the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Quietly the four Marauders waited for the other Gryffindors to sleep, then the four of them slipped under James' invisibility cloak and set out for the Whomping Willow. Peter morphed into his rat form and pressed the knob on the willow. The tree immobilized and the four went through the secret passage to the shrieking shack.

The moon his Remus and he started to morph. James and Sirius morphed as well. Remus howled in pain as his bones broke and shifted. The three steeled themselves for a long night with their werewolf friend.

A stag, a dog, a rat, and Remus came out from under the Whomping Willow. They slipped under the cloak and went back to the Gryffindor commons. Remus and Peter went straight to bed, neither with any wounds.

However, Sirius and James' animagus forms were large animals, and they both had cuts. Sirius had long claw marks from under his arm all the way down and across his belly. James' marks were down his back. James lay down on the floor on his stomach. He didn't feel like moving. He heard Sirius bustle around then he felt pressure on his butt. Sirius had sat on him to see his wounds better.

James' breath caught in his throat as Sirius brushed his fingers over James' back. Sirius rubbed a potion on James' back and James let out a soft moan. James bit his lip trying to keep himself quiet.

Sirius had noticed of course. Honestly, he wasn't as dense as some people thought… well at least not when it came to physical wants. Sirius saw how James watched him, just as he saw how Remus watched Snivellus.

Sirius felt himself getting hard. This always happened around James. Sirius leaned over James, careful not to touch his wounds, and kissed James' neck. James gasped in surprise, and then moaned as Sirius nipped at his shoulder.

"Sirius… what… w-what was it y-you were going t-to say earlier?" James asked as Sirius started to caress his body. He heard Sirius mutter a protective spell for the wounds on James' back.

Then he flipped James over and looked into his eyes. "Mate you are so dense sometimes." Sirius said. He leaned down and kissed James hard. James gasped giving Sirius entrance. 'Sirius tasted like cinnamon.' James thought before all thought left him. Sirius caressed his way down James' body, to the edge of his pants.

He looked at James. James looked back, "Do it love, I need you." He whispered his Hazel eyes bright. Sirius ripped off James' pants and underwear. Sirius' own clothes disappeared as well.

Sirius stroked James. Prongs arched up and moaned. Sirius put a no see, no hear, no feel bubble around them. He did a lubrication charm then tossed his want a way. He kissed his way to James' should as he thrust a finger inside. James moaned. Sirius thrust another finger in and James whimpered. Sirius thrust with the fingers and scissored them inside him.

James pushed back against Sirius' fingers. They felt so good. Sirius added another finger and kissed James swallowing his moan. Sirius played with him before withdrawing his fingers. James felt empty. Then Sirius positioned himself at James' entrance.

Sirius slowly pushed in. James felt a sharp pain and lost his breath, then Sirius started moving and the pain was replaced by pleasure. Sirius moaned as he thrust into his best friend's tight heat.

Sirius hit James' prostate causing him to scream. Sirius sucked on James' neck as he rammed again and again into James' sweet spot. James felt a fire start in his gut. He came, spraying his cum between the two boys. Sirius came shortly after. Sirius collapsed and cleaned them up.

He turned to James, "Earlier I was going to tell you I love you." Sirius said nuzzling into James. James' eyes widened, "I love you too Padfoot." James said. They stayed there until that night after everyone else had gone to bed. (Remus had smelled them, countered the spell, and caused Peter to faint)

Finite


End file.
